Recently, a three-dimensional (3D) mounting technique draws attention as semiconductor integration technology. According to the 3D mounting technique, a substrate with an integrated circuit formed thereon in advance is separated into individual pieces called dies, and known good dies (KGDs), which are determined to be good through a quality test conducted before the separation process, are selected from the dies. Then, the selected dies are deposited and mounted on a selected substrate.
For example, a method of mounting dies (hereinafter, referred to as “chips” or “elements”) on a substrate, there are a method of mounting chips on a substrate collectively and a method of sequentially mounting chips on a substrate.
Among these methods, an electronic component attaching device is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-186591 (JP62-186591A) as a mounting device of sequentially mounting chips on a substrate. The electronic components attaching device includes a tray for accommodating chips; an adsorption head adsorbing and holding the chips; and a nozzle for ejecting an adhesive onto a substrate to attach the chips to the substrate.
The electronic component attaching device adsorbs and takes out one chip from the tray by the adsorption head using a vacuum suction force, and moves the adsorption head to above the substrate while the chip is adsorbed to the adsorption head. Then, the adhesive is ejected through the nozzle and coated on a position on the substrate where the chip is to be mounted before the chip is mounted on the substrate. Subsequently, the adsorption head to which the chip is adsorbed is moved down, and the chip is mounted on the position on the substrate where the adhesive is coated.
However, such a method of sequentially mounting chips on a substrate involves the following problems.
In order to mount one chip, the electronic component attaching device disclosed in JP62-186591A first moves the adsorption head and the nozzle together from above the tray to above the substrate while the chip is adsorbed to the adsorption head. Subsequently, the adhesive is ejected thereto through the nozzle. Next, the chip is mounted on the position where the adhesive has been coated by releasing the adsorption of the adsorption head. After the chip is mounted, the adsorption head is moved from above the substrate to above the tray. As such, it is necessary to perform not only moving the adsorption head between the tray and the substrate but also ejecting the adhesive and mounting the chip. Since these processes are carried out whenever chips are sequentially mounted, it takes a long time to mount all of the chips on the substrate.
Further, in the method including the sequential coating of the adhesive to the positions where the chips are to be mounted, it is necessary to precisely control the position of the adsorption head adsorbing the corresponding chip with respect to the substrate.